Dibs
by NaruSasuFTW
Summary: AU- Sasuke liked to think he ruled the school, but when the new kid comes into the picture he finds himself in a childish battle for a covetted purple pen. SasuNaruSasu, may stay one-shot opinions plz


"Dibs"

Hey, fellow yaoi fans~! This little wonder was written under a certain amount of pressure from me, by my friend MattyLovesGames. It was based off of a picture she drew me, which I subsequently ruined ON ACCIDENT. But hopefully one day she will be able to fix it up and I can post a link to it on my profile.

I believe the basis of the story describes itself, but if there is any confusion or grammatical errors feel free to mention them to me.

-the tale begins-

I'm not what anyone would call 'conservative'. But then again, I don't need to be. Everyone knows my name. Everyone wants me or wants to be me, and I can't blame them. That probably sounds conceited, but I've had girls tell me I was gorgeous since I was in elementary school. And I'm pretty sure I've played in every school sport there is, with my currents past time being lacrosse. I work hard to be as toned as I am; numerous sports and gym sessions have really paid off in that department.

Granted, my life may look perfect from the outside, but ever since my older brother, Itachi, left for college last year, it was like they handed me his life. It was like every girl decided they had to have me all at once. And coincidentally, even with all the girls throwing themselves at me, I always go for the slutty ones. Take, for instance, my current girlfriend, Ino. I honestly can't stand her, but she's the hottest chick so far. Plus, I'm a sucker for blondes, and I'm a guy who can appreciate a fine booty. Some say I'm a player, but I'd rather be a player than the one getting played.

A small folded piece of paper skittering across my desk shook me from my thoughts. I instantly recognized that it was a note from Ino, with her flowery signature scrawled across the front in pink ink. I don't have to read it to know what she wants to do tonight. I'll just say we're not baking cookies. I really do hate her; maybe I'll stand her up. I can't help but sigh, setting my pen between my teeth; I try with little avail to figure out what the teacher has been explain during my whole 'zone out'. I sigh again pushing my ebony bangs from my pale face. Kiba, who sits behind me, leaned forward. "Someone's gettin' some tonight." I could feel the grin playing across his words. I only know the kid through lacrosse, but he seems okay, if not perverted. I glanced over to my red-headed friend, Gaara. He rolls his eyes, typical. Gaara's one of my closest friends, he really keeps me grounded amongst all the popularity.

The ringing bell cuts off the teacher mid-sentence. I looked up toward Ino, and what I assume must have been an attempt at a seductive glance. I grab my things and trail behind Gaara towards our lockers. As we near them Sai throws a casual wave over his shoulder. I don't know how we're friends, but he's cool, I guess. Before I can say anything, Kiba slides up behind me with a soft wolf whistle, failing to be discreet.

"Now, who is that, and who's tappin' it?" We all shifted to watch a rather enticing piece of meat showing some skin from behind a locker door.

"Dibs!" The back of my hand playfully hit the front of Kiba's chest. Sai followed our groups' gaze and looked confused.

"Uh guys? I think that's a... guy." As if to confirm his words the slender, blonde boy pulled out from behind the metal door and closed it with a resounding metal clang. My mouth fell open as he walked away. Kiba busted up laughing beside me.

"He's all yours man!" I heard a soft chuckle from Gaara. Well, that couldn't have gone worse. My face flushed and I forgot about my locker and headed to my next class.

I sat heavily in my seat, burying my hands in my dark hair; with my eyes closed I heard the other kids sit around me. Blowing out a puff of hair I realized there was someone in the seat in front of me, when no one was assigned there. I let the thought pass. The teacher began to drawl out the schedule for the day. Then Mr. Hatake paused,

"Oh, and we have a new student today. Naruto, could you please stand?" The kid sitting in front of me stood. First, I saw his pen skid to the floor, then all too soon I noticed he was the poor, helpless feminine- backed boy ogled by my friends and I mere minutes ago.

He made it all too apparent when he bent to retrieve his fallen pen. And you can't blame me for where my obsidian eyes happened to travel; I did call "dibs"…… I knew I wasn't the only one looking. It's odd; I don't remember our uniform shirts being that short, or tight. And I thought only girls had that dramatic curve along the small of their backs. I doubt it's natural, how feminine that blonde is. He settled back into his seat, giving my confused mind time to recover. I set my hands over my eyes and forehead with a quiet sigh. Peeking between my fingers, I grit my teeth. right in the middle of the hollowed out square on the back of all our school chairs, there was his over-exposed, tan lower back; showing just above lower than dress code khaki pants.

I was so focused on the sinful sight; the only thing to snap me out of it was another note. This one hit me in the forehead. I was a bit startled at this. Another note Ino? She wouldn't say the same thing twice. I slowly unfolded the creased paper, and then paused. Ino doesn't have this class. Who else would bother to pass me a note? Well, other than the legions of obsessive girls, and they wouldn't dare. Smoothing it out on my desk, I read it silently to myself. It read in soft violet ink:

_"You can stop staring, I'm not playing hard to get."_

My eyes shot open. Only one person would have written that, _crap!_ I needed to destroy the evidence. I began to pull the top two corners in opposite directions. With barely an inch long tear down the middle, I heard my name called.

"Yes?" It was Mr. Hatake. He snatched the note from my hands. Eyes skimming over it quickly, he addressed the class.

"No passing notes in my class." He paused, "Who wrote this?" I heard Naruto's pen slide out between his teeth and saw him flick it upright. "Well, sorry, Naruto, for your first day. But, you both have detention."

I resisted the urge to slam my head on my desk. At least I had an excuse to blow off Ino. I smirked, not that I needed one. The bell rang. I wasted the whole class staring at femme little Naruto. It struck me all too quickly that Mr. Hatake's class was my last of the day; great, time for detention with my number one distraction. It's not fair, why can't Ino look like him? Wait, that's just wrong.

Everyone had left except for Naruto and I. He turned to face me, and for the first time I noticed his shocking blue eyes. His face was angled, but soft, with three whiskery like marks on each cheeks. They made him resemble a cat or a fox. And rounding it all off he had bright, gold-like spiky blonde hair; bits of it pinned away from his face with bobby pins. I grumbled deep in my throat, I'm a sucker for blondes. His face was blank up to this point, but he spake, "Sorry, but you were the one staring." A smile played across his lips; his voice was rather husky, for such a petite boy. "But, I can't blame you."

I gaped at him; he's almost as conceited as I am. "And," he smirked, "I'd be willing to bet I'm a better kisser, too." His voice sank low and mischievous. If there is one thing I know, it's that I am the best kisser in this school, no dispute.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I'd bet you my favorite purple pen." He pulled it from between his lips and waved it before my face. And for some reason beyond my comprehension, I _really_ wanted that pen. So, I shook his small, tan hand with a smirk of my own.

"So, how do we test it?" My eyes flickered to the desk where the teacher should have been. "Well, who's the best judge?"

"That would be me." I smirked wider.

"I beg to differ."

"Confident, are we?"

"Yeah, but I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

As an answer to what I realized was a stupid question, he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to mine. I really should have seen that coming, yet it took me a moment to figure it out. But, I wasn't going to lose this bet. I pushed back, and I have to admit, he had a right to be confident. He's definitely a better kisser than Ino. With that thought my eyes shot open with a jolt. I pushed him back down into his chair. I swiped the back of my hand across my mouth. He looked surprised then grinned.

"Do I take that as a forfeit?" I gaped at him. I'd have to be some kind of Ino not to understand how gay he honestly was. It's not like I have anything against queers, I've had it set in my mind for quite awhile now that Sai is probably gay. But, I'd never even considered that I would be one of them, or even bi at that. His smile didn't waiver at my obvious confusion. Those smile-heavy lips that were certainly good at what they did. They moved, this time to speak,

"See, I didn't doubt I was a better kisser than you. But, I also saw it coming that you would get cold feet," He had the gall to laugh at me.

"I'm _not_ gay."

"Then, why did you kiss back in the first place?" That caught me off guard slightly; I forgot about that minor detail.

"Because I called 'Dibs'!!" Naruto stared at my oddly before smiling. He leaned forward, and to my shock, pecked me on the lips.

"Lucky you." he whispered. I didn't know what to do. He's so hot, and he's throwing himself at me. But, he's a guy! And I couldn't find it in my mind to care when he leaned in again. I just tried to keep myself from smiling when Kakashi walked in.

* * *

A/N: OKay peeps, thats all for now. Tell me what you think? Should the story continue on, or is it cool enough as a one shot. Seriously kiddies, we want to know what you think!! So R&R, and flames will be given back to Axel.


End file.
